El romance de Sonea y Regin
by Arya1497
Summary: Esta historia se basa en acontecimientos del último libro de la Trilogia La Espia Traidora de Trudi Canavan Nos adentramos en la vida de Sonea y Regin, comenzando desde que parten juntos Sachaka para rescatar al hijo de Sonea, Lorkin, hasta el futuro que les depara juntos.
1. Prólogo

Dicen que el amor puede surgir en cualquier lado. Entre amigos de hace años, entre enemigos mortales o incluso entre desconocidos. La Maga Negra Sonea y Lord Regin fueron enemigos en su momento, pero después de muchos años la gente cambia y las asperezas desaparecen, ¿qué les deparará el futuro cuando ambos deban viajar a Sachaka para salvar al hijo de Sonea y realizar una alianza con los Traidores? ¿Podrá surgir el amor entre las cenizas del rencor y el odio? ¿Podrán olvidar su pasado y construir un futuro juntos?

( _Tanto los personajes como gran parte del argumento de la historia están basados en la obra de Trudi Canavan. En ningún momento pretendo copiar su historia ni sus personajes si no alargar una parte que me resulta llamativa de la misma. Todos los derechos de los personajes son de Trudi Canavan. Los derechos de esta historia míos. Se prohíbe su copia y distribución ilegal. Tampoco se admiten traducciones sin permiso)._

 _A pesar de que hay ciertos acontecimientos a los que hago referencia en la historia que se hallan narrados en el libro de Trudi Canavan ("La Reina Traidora") los narraré de nuevo expresándolos con mis palabras y no con las del libro original, incluso puede que llegue a cambiar como suceden algunos._

 _Espero que disfruten con la historia, gracias._


	2. Una noticia, un sentimiento y un plan

**Capítulo 1: Una noticia, un sentimiento y un plan.**

Todos los magos superiores habían sido convocados al despacho del administrador, Lord Osen. Sonea recorrió los pasillos con un ritmo rápido, sin hacer caso a las miradas de respecto y, en parte, miedo, que le dedicaban los aprendices con los que se cruzaba. Si Lord Osen los había convocado tenía que ser algo importante y no tenía tiempo que perder. Esperaba que no tuviera relación con el hecho de que su hijo estuviera prácticamente preso en Sachaka, ni con su misión como enlace con los Traidores. Llego a la puerta del despacho y la abrió con un poco de magia. Todos los magos superiores ya estaban allí y como siempre, distribuidos en el absurdo orden que tenían como costumbre. Se colocó junto al Mago Negro Kallen que la saludó con un asentimiento. Lord Osen carraspeó y la miró.

—Como todos saben la Maga Negra Sonea va a ir al encuentro de los Traidores para organizar una alianza que beneficie tanto a las Tierras Aliadas como a los Traidores. Pero ha surgido un nuevo problema que en el fondo podíamos esperar. — Tragó saliva y miró al resto de los magos superiores— Lord Lorkin, el hijo de Sonea, ha sido hecho preso por el rey Amakira. Esto se debe a que no ha accedido a pasarles información sobre los Traidores.

Se escuchó un grito ahogado que provenía de la maga de túnica negra. Todos dirigieron su mirada a Sonea y la miraron con pena, a sabiendas de lo mucho que tenía que estar sufriendo sabiendo que su hijo se hallaba preso.

—Debido a esto hemos decidido ampliar la misión de la Maga Negra Sonea y que ésta sea tanto pactar con los Traidores como conseguir la liberación de Lord Lorkin. Debido a que la misión se ha tornado ligeramente más complicada la Maga Negra Sonea podrá seleccionar a un candidato a que la acompañe como fuente adicional de energía, además de poder usar la magia negra para fortalecerse antes del viaje mediante la aportación de magia por magos voluntarios del Gremio. —explicó Lord Osen mirando alternativamente a Sonea y a Rothen, a sabiendas que el mago era el que mejor conocía a la maga de túnica negra.

Sonea no realizó ningún gesto que diese alguna muestra de su opinión respecto a los cambios, pero en su interior ya estaba considerando candidatos. Preferiblemente debía ser alguien que vistiera la túnica roja, ya que los guerreros estaban mejor preparados para adentrarse en países hostiles y además debía ser poseedor de una importante fuente de magia. Un nombre apareció en su mente al instante: Lord Regin. Era verdad que en su momento la rivalidad con el ahora mago había sido muy fuerte, pero en su última colaboración había trabajado bien juntos y se habían entendido.

—Lord Osen—murmuró Sonea.

— ¿Sí, Maga Negra Sonea? —preguntó él.

—Ya he hecho la elección de mi acompañante, solo queda confirmar de que está de acuerdo en venir. —respondió ella.

—De acuerdo. Ahora ultimaremos los detalles y llamaremos al mago para preguntarle si se prestaría a colaborar en esta misión. El resto, podéis retiraros. Dentro de dos días celebraremos la reunión para explicarles al resto del Gremio la situación. Por ahora absténganse de comentar nada. —dijo Lord Osen mientras con un gesto de la mano invitaba a Sonea a sentarse en la silla que había dejado libre Lady Vinara.

El resto de magos de la estancia solo asintieron con la cabeza y dejaron a los dos magos solos.

— ¿Y bien? Dígame, ¿quién es su elección? — cuestionó Lord Osen con curiosidad.

—Lord Regin. Es un guerrero y posee bastante fuerza mágica. —explicó Sonea a sabiendas de que su elección sorprendería a Lord Osen, que había vivido las rivalidades de los dos magos hace años.

—Sinceramente, me sorprende su elección aunque en parte la comprendo. Ya han trabajado juntos y de una forma bastante eficaz, cabe añadir. No veo ningún inconveniente para que sea su acompañante si a él le parece bien. —Respondió el mago con una pequeña sonrisa — De todas formas antes de mandarle a llamar me gustaría que habláramos sobre ciertas cosas.

Lord Osen comenzó a explicarle que Lord Regin solo debía saber que iban para negociar la liberación de Lorkin, no que iban a hacer tratos con los Traidores. Sonea llevaría puesta la piedra de Naki, lo que impediría que los sachakanos supieran el doble motivo de su visita al país, ya que no podrían leer su mente. Tras ello mandó a llamar a Lord Regin.

—Lord Regin, bienvenido — Sonrió y le señaló la silla junto a Sonea —Por favor, siéntese, a la Maga Negra Sonea y a mí nos gustaría ofrecerle la posibilidad de colaborar en una misión.

—Por supuesto, díganme, ¿cómo puedo ser de utilidad? —dijo Regin tras sentarse.

—Hace unas horas nos han informado de que Lord Lorkin, el hijo de la Maga Negra Sonea ha sido apresado por el rey de Sachaka debido a que no quería transmitir la información que tiene sobre los Traidores. Por eso, los magos superiores hemos decidido que la Maga Negra Sonea acuda a negociar los trámites de la liberación de su hijo. Hemos decidido que se encargue ella a sabiendas que solo un mago negro puede hacer frente al poder un ashaki. — Explicó con detenimiento — además como medida adicional hemos decidido que le acompañe alguien, con el fin de que le proporcione energía diariamente. Se le ha proporcionado la oportunidad de elegir a su acompañante y ella ha ofrecido su nombre como candidato.

Regin miró a Sonea confuso. Le extrañaba bastante que ella hubiera solicitado que le acompañara él y más después del rencor que le debía de quedar tras su época de aprendiz, donde se había asegurado de hacerle la vida imposible. Pocas personas en el mundo podían imaginar cómo se arrepentía de ello.

—No se me ocurre ningún motivo por el que debiera negarme. Será un placer ser el acompañante de la Maga Negra Sonea y aportarle mi magia. Lo único que necesitaría sería un par de días para arreglar una serie de asuntos antes de mi partida —respondió él mientras un plan surgía en su cabeza.

—No hay ningún problema. Dentro de dos noches se celebrará una reunión para que todos los magos voluntarios puedan aportar su energía a la Maga Negra Sonea. Al amanecer del siguiente día partirán a su destino. —dijo Lord Osen— pues entonces por ahora todo está arreglado. Nos vemos dentro de dos noches en la reunión.

Ambos magos se levantaron de sus asientos y se despidieron de Lord Osen. Ambos caminaron un trecho del recorrido al alojamiento de magos pensando.

—Maga Negra Sonea nos veremos después si le parece correcto para terminar de organizar el viaje. Ahora debo asistir a una pequeña reunión. —dijo Regin despidiéndose de Sonea.

—Ningún problema, Lord Regin. Estaré en mis habitaciones. Venga a verme cuando le resulte conveniente y organizaremos los detalles — respondió ella y se alejó a buen paso hacia sus aposentos.

Regin la miró alejarse con una mezcla de sentimientos en su interior. Llevaba años sintiendo admiración y, en parte, una ligera envidia hacia Sonea. Pero últimamente esa admiración se había convertido en un sentimiento bastante más fuerte. Por eso mismo había decidido hacer algo que nunca hubiese pensando hacer en otra situación. Le iba a pedir al Rey Merin que anulase su matrimonio y le concediese el divorcio. Necesitaba estar libre de compromisos si durante el viaje iba a intentar conquistar a Sonea o, al menos, averiguar si aun sentía rencor hacia él.


	3. Comienza el viaje

Capítulo 2: Comienza el viaje.

La reunión con el rey Merin había ido sorprendentemente bien. Después de explicarle los problemas que había tenido con su esposa, había decidido concederle el divorcio. Tras conseguir la firma de su, ahora, ex-esposa, iba de vuelta al Gremio para organizar con Sonea los preparativos del viaje. Llegó a la puerta de la maga negra y la golpeó suavemente. Ésta se abrió sola y detrás de ella estaba esperándole Sonea, mirándole con una calidez en los ojos que incluso le sorprendió y le dio esperanzas de lograr su objetivo.

—Lord Regin, —saludó ella— ¿le puedo ofrecer una taza de sumi?

—Sí, por favor. ¿Puedo sentarme? —respondió señalando a las cómodas sillas cercanas a ellos.

—Por supuesto, tome asiento. Imagino que ha venido para terminar de organizar nuestro viaje. ¿Ha resuelto ya los asuntos personales por los que pidió un par de días? —comentó Sonea mientras servía el sumi en dos tazas, una para su invitado y otra para ella.

—Gracias.—dijo Regin después de que le sirviera su taza. Tomó un buche y continuó hablando — Sí, los asuntos personales que me ataban a la ciudad ya están resueltos y soy libre de partir, después de la reunión, con usted. —dijé él, escapándosele una sonrisa al pensar que iban a estar los dos solos en el viaje. Sabía que no iba a tener otra oportunidad tan idónea para conquistarla, y en ese momento, más que nunca, era libre de intentarlo.

—Perfecto— contestó Sonea— hay ciertas cosas que debo comentarle del viaje.

Continuaron hablando durante un par de horas hasta que el momento de la reunión llegó y ambos bajaron juntos al Salón Gremial donde se celebraría. Ya habían llegado la mayoría de los asistentes, por lo que Sonea y Regin se sentaron en sus asientos. Ella, con los magos superiores y él con un par de compañeros guerreros.

Tras unos minutos esperando a que terminaran de llegar los magos más rezagados, Lord Osen, empezó a hablar. Les explicó a todos lo que había pasado con Lorkin y por qué habían seleccionado a la Maga Negra Sonea como persona encargada de representarles para una negociación con el rey Amakira. Finalmente, les pidió que donaran magia a Sonea con el fin de volverla más fuerte y que pudiera enfrentarse a los ashakis en caso necesario. A continuación pidió a Sonea que bajase junto a él para explicarles al resto como sería el trasvase de energía.

—Es muy sencillo —comenzó diciendo Sonea — como todos son magos únicamente tendrán que evocar una cantidad de su poder hacia mí para que yo pueda absorberlo. No serán necesarios cortes ya que cualquiera es capaz de realizar ese pequeño truco que nos enseñan en nuestro primer año de adiestramiento como magos. —terminó explicando con una sonrisa.

A continuación Lord Osen pidió a los voluntarios que se colocasen en fila para poder donar su magia a Sonea. Ella miró sorprendida al gran número de magos que permaneció en el Salón Gremial con la intención de ser voluntarios para el aporte de energía. Regin se acercó a ella para realizar el trasvase de energía.

—No esperaba que permanecieran tantos — murmuró por lo bajo Sonea.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánta gente te respeta, ¿verdad? — dijo él con una sonrisa mientras le enviaba su magia.

—No creo que sea respeto, si no colaboración hacia una compañera maga — respondió ella mientras almacenaba la energía y notaba como sus niveles eran superiores al límite de su capacidad. Reforzó la barrera tal como Akkarin le había enseñado.

—También puede ser eso, pero una parte se debe al respeto que te tiene por lo que hiciste. —Terminó diciéndole Regin— Nos vemos mañana, Maga Negra Sonea.

Ella se quedó callada y a continuación absorbió la magia que le transmitía el siguiente mago. Continuó absorbiendo por horas, hasta que la fila de voluntarios se acabó. Fue a despedirse de Lord Osen, que observaba el proceso.

—Maga Negra Sonea, ¿A dónde va? —dijo él con una sonrisa — Vaya al salón de Banquetes, ¿creía que los magos superiores la íbamos a dejar partir sin una despedida en condiciones?

Sonea se levantó de su cama con decisión, a sabiendas que era la hora de partir hacia Sachaka. Recogió sus pertenencias y se dirigió a la puerta de la Universidad, donde ya la esperaban el Gran Lord Balkan, Lord Osen, Rothen y Regin, que al igual que ella también llevaba su equipaje.

—Maga Negra Sonea —dijo Balkan — el carruaje está listo para partir. Tengan mucho cuidado e informe continuamente a Lord Osen por el anillo de sangre, él le informará a usted también de cualquier novedad relacionada con Lord Lorkin o Lord Dannyl.

—De acuerdo —respondió ella y miró a Regin — ¿nos vamos?

Él solo asintió y ambos se montaron en el carruaje rumbo a Sachaka. Tras unas horas de viaje en las que ninguno de los dos había hablado, Regin miró a Sonea, que veía distraída el paisaje que pasaba ante sus ojos.

— ¿Estás muy preocupada por Lorkin? —le preguntó, dejando de lado las inútiles formalidades del Gremio.

Ella le miró sorprendida por la pregunta — por supuesto —respondió— temo que el rey Amakira decida que no le sirve de nada mantenerlo con vida o que decida utilizarlo como rehén.

—No te preocupes, el rey Amakira no es tan tonto como para enfrentarse a ti. —le dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres— murmuró ella confundida.

—No hay que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que tener a ti como adversaria no es una de las mejores ideas. A pesar de que yo mismo pequé de esa falta de lógica. —le explicó sin perder la sonrisa y riéndose por dentro de la ironías de la vida, de cómo podía estar enamorado de alguien a quien había tratado de hacer tanto daño.

Sonea se sonrojó ligeramente ante su explicación y volvió a desviar la mirada al paisaje sin saber que responderle. De repente cambió la expresión de su cara a una de verdadera tristeza. Recordaba el claro que estaba mirando en esos instantes. Allí habían parado con Akkarin cuando les estaban desterrando de las Tierras Aliadas.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Regin preocupado.

—Sí… es solo que hay ciertas partes del recorrido que me recuerdan a la otra vez que hice este viaje. —comentó ella mientras apartaba la vista del paisaje y la fijaba en su acompañante. Estaba bastante sorprendida de lo agradable que le estaba resultando su compañía y lo mucho que había cambiado desde que habían sido aprendices.

—Supongo que te refieres al viaje a Sachaka con Akkarin — después de decir eso abrió mucho los ojos al darse cuenta de su fallo — perdona, es una descortesía por mi parte mencionarlo.

—No pasa nada —replicó ella con una sonrisa triste —su muerte ya no me afecta como antes. Pero sí, me refiero a nuestro destierro.

Regin asintió con la cabeza. De repente el carruaje empezó a frenar. En el momento que se paró vieron que acababan de llegar a una casa de queda.

-Milady, milord, bienvenidos al Descanso de Fergun —dijo el regente del local.

—Esto tiene que ser una broma —murmuró Sonea con una expresión entre divertida y molesta.

Regin rió por lo bajo —este viaje está plagado de ironías, por lo que veo —miró a Sonea y la invitó a pasar por delante suya hacia la casa de queda.

Ambos entraron y observaron que se estaba celebrando una fiesta. La gente, a pesar de lo lejos que estaban ya de la ciudad, vestían de gala y estaban bailando y bebiendo. Optaron por pedirles que subieran la cena a la habitación, con el fin de no molestar y no intimidar. Al final se resignaron a tener que compartir habitación ya que el dueño de la casa de queda únicamente tenía libre una.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, Regin se dio cuenta que iba a tener que pasar toda la noche a su lado, lo cual lo intimidaba bastante. A pesar del biombo que habían colocado en medio para proporcionarles algo de privacidad, podía imaginar cómo Sonea se cambiaba de ropa y se despojaba de las prendas que a él tanto le hubiera gustado quitarle, poco a poco, entre besos y risas. Él mismo se desvistió después de cenar, a la vez que Sonea y se sentó en su cama.

—Espero que no ronques —le advirtió Sonea desde detrás del biombo — estoy acostumbrada a trabajar de noche en el turno de los hospitales y tengo el sueño muy ligero.

—Ay Sonea, me puedes pedir muchas cosas y casi todas podré cumplirlas, pero has escogido una de las pocas que no —dijo asomándose por el lado del biombo y sonriéndole.

De repente Sonea se puso seria. Regin supuso que estaba recibiendo una comunicación de Lord Osen. Espero pacientemente apoyado en el biombo a que terminarán de hablar.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho, Lord Osen? ¿O era tu hijo? —preguntó al ver que la expresión de la maga se relajaba.

— ¿Cómo sabes que Lorkin tiene un anillo de sangre mío? —cuestionó ella sorprendida.

—Era obvio. Dudo que permitas que tu hijo se marche del país sin tener una forma rápida y privada de contacto con él. —respondió Regin mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada que le dirigía el mago, pensativa. Estaba claro que Regin la conocía mejor de lo que creía — Era Osen. Me ha dicho que el rey Amakira ha liberado a Lorkin de la prisión —le explicó Sonea.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó él. —Entonces, ¿nuestra misión ha finalizado? —dijo confuso. Al fin y al cabo iban a negociar la liberación del hijo de ella.

—No —contestó ella —lo ha liberado de la cárcel, pero le ha prohibido salir de la Casa del Gremio. Osen me ha ordenado que sigamos con nuestros planes.

— ¿Planes? Creía que nuestro único cometido era liberar a tu hijo —murmuró Regin inquisitivamente.

—Y así es, pero hay varias consecuencias posibles a nuestros planes — replicó ella mordaz — ¿Vas a pasarte todo el viaje buscando dobles sentidos a mis palabras?

—Probablemente, es una de mis cualidades, aunque muchas personas lo considerarían un defecto —dijo el mago con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

—No te conviene cabrearme, Regin.

—Trataré de evitarlo—respondió sin perder la sonrisa —Buenas noches Sonea.

Tras despedirse ambos magos se fueron a dormir. Al rato, Sonea aún permanecía despierta escuchando la respiración de Regin, que aunque suave, alteraba el silencio de la habitación. No le resultaba molesto, pero si extraño, ya que acostumbraba a dormir sola en sus aposentos.

No es algo que me desagradepensó sorprendida antes de caer en las garras del sueño.


	4. El fuerte

**Capítulo 3: El fuerte.**

Ambos magos se despertaron prácticamente al mismo tiempo, cuando el sol empezaba a salir por horizonte y su luz entraba por la ventana del pequeño cuarto donde habían pasado la noche. Se levantaron de sus respectivas camas y se vistieron con sus túnicas reglamentarias respectivas. Tras estar los dos adecuadamente adecentados, salieron por la puerta de la habitación hacia la planta baja de la casa de queda, para tomar un refrigerio rápido y partir hacia el Fuerte, donde les esperaban esa noche. Tras despedirse del dueño y de su esposa se montaron en el carruaje y, a un paso moderado pero constante, siguieron su recorrido.

Después de varias horas de completo silencio por ambas partes, Sonea decidió preguntar aquello que le rondaba por la mente desde antes de partir hacia su destino.

—Regin… espero que no te importune con esta pregunta —comenzó diciendo con nerviosismo.

—Dudo que haya alguna pregunta que puedas hacer que me pueda molestar —replicó desviando su mirada del frondoso bosque que estaban cruzando y fijándola en ella.

—Tu esposa y tú… ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente? —Preguntó con cautela — sino quieres responder lo entiendo, no pasa nada.

—Y has elegido la única pregunta que preferiría no responder por ahora —murmuró él con una mueca ligeramente molesta en su rostro. Justamente preguntaba por un tema que quería reservar para más adelante. —Por cierto, debería donarte la energía de hoy ahora, me gustaría descansar un poco y eso me ayudara a dormir.

Sonea tardó unos segundos en procesar lo último y se puso un poco nerviosa. Con la única persona que había realizado la magia negra en privado había sido con Akkarin; realizarlo con Regin le parecía algo tan íntimo, tan privado… Pero sabía que era necesario. Debía almacenar la suficiente energía para poder enfrentar a la elite sachakana si la situación lo requería.

—Por supuesto, entiendo que no quieras responder, es algo privado y no tengo derecho a inmiscuirme —respondió ella cohibida —respecto al traspase de energía podemos realizarlo ahora mismo— cogió las manos de Regin y, con un suspiro para relajarse, absorbió la energía que él le enviaba.

Regin separó sus manos unos segundos más tarde de lo que cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho, aunque no se atrevió a acariciárselas como le hubiese gustado — Tienes todo el derecho del mundo a preguntarme lo que tú quieras, Sonea —dijo en voz baja mientras volvía a retirar la mirada hacia el paisaje.

Sonea se quedó sorprendida y sin saber que decir. La actitud de Regin con ella era muy distinta a cuando eran más jóvenes, aunque era lógico que el mago podía madurar y cambiar. De todas formas, podía observar que su actitud hacia ella era, incluso hasta cierto punto, cariñosa.

Lo más increíble es que este nuevo Regin me hace sentir cómoda pensó mientras también se acomodaba para dormir un poco.

En el momento en que Sonea cerró los ojos y su respiración cambió, lo que indicaba que se había quedado dormida, Regin abrió los ojos y la observó con una pequeña sonrisa.

¿Llegará el momento en que me atreva a declararle lo que siento por ella? pensó mientras veía como Sonea sonreía en sueños. No, hasta que no esté seguro de que ella también tiene unos sentimientos similares hacia mí, no puedo arriesgar lo poco que ya tengo terminó decidiendo. Finalmente cerró los ojos y cayó en las garras del sueño.

El viaje continuó sin contratiempos, bajo un cielo despejado y cruzando los densos bosques previos a la frontera con Sachaka.

Sonea abrió los ojos tras varias horas de sueño y lo primero que vio fue a Regin observándola fijamente, con una pequeña sonrisa curvando sus labios. Él, en el momento que se dio cuenta de que estaba despierta retiró su mirada y volvió a desviar la mirada al, ahora, paisaje montañoso.

—Estamos llegando al Fuerte. En media hora estaremos allí —declaró sin mirarla.

— ¿Le pasa algo, Lord Regin? —murmuró retomando las formalidades del Gremio.

—No, ¿lo pregunta por algún motivo, Maga Negra Sonea? —replicó con una cara que denotaba lo mucho que le molestaba que le hablara con formalidades.

—No, solo le he notado diferente —dijo Sonea confusa.

—Solo es el cansancio. No se duerme bien en estos carros—explicó mintiéndole. No podía saber que todo se debía a que le había pillado mirándola mientras dormía. Aun no debía saber la verdad. Era muy pronto para confesar lo que sentía por ella.

Ella solo asintió y esperó en silencio mientras el fuerte comenzaba a aparecer ante sus ojos. Era una enorme estructura de color negro, con una puerta que, a distancia, se podía observar que era bastante gruesa y resistente. De todas formas no dudaba que esa no era la única puerta que separaba las tierras kyralianas de las sachakanas.

Como si eso fuera a impedir que un mago negro entrase en Kyralia pensó.

El carruaje paró delante del fuerte y ambos magos se bajaron. Fueron recibidos por un mago de túnica roja y un miembro de la Guardia.

—Maga Negra Sonea, Lord Regin —saludó el mago —fuimos avisados de su llegada. Bienvenidos al Fuerte.

—Gracias —contestó Regin educadamente —por lo que veo han reforzado bastante la seguridad desde la Invasión Ichani —dijo tras observar que parte del fuerte tenía un color bastante más oscuro, lo que demostraba que había sido reformado.

—Sí —dijo el miembro de la Guardia mientras les indicaba que lo siguieran —si quieren podemos hacerles un pequeño recorrido con las mejoras defensivas que hemos construido. Dudamos que puedan impedir una invasión, pero si entretener y debilitar al enemigo.

Regin miró a Sonea y llamó su atención tocándole el hombro. Ella se giró y él puso una cara de exasperación ante la idea del guardia y Sonea, sin darse cuenta, lanzó al aire una carcajada de diversión, aunque cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se tapó la boca, sorprendida ante su arrebato espontáneo.

—Estás mucho más guapa cuando sonríes — le susurró Regin al pasar al lado de ella y rápidamente se alejó a hablar con el guardia.

Cuando Sonea fue capaz de dejar de lado la sorpresa provocado por las palabras del mago, era ya demasiado tarde. Ambos hombres estaban subiendo la escalera discutiendo, con bastante probabilidad, estrategias ante una nueva invasión.

Sus palabras le habían provocado un hormigueo que nunca hubiera esperado volver a sentir en su interior, esa sensación que tenía cada vez que estaba con Akkarin.

Son tonterías. No tengo tiempo para tonteos sin sentido y está claro que Regin lo ha dicho para no hacerme sentirme culpable por reirme del guardia pensó, tratando de convencerse a sí misma.

Subió tras los dos hombres por las escaleras de piedra, que desembocaban en un amplio vestíbulo, donde les aguardaba un banquete digno de un rey. Una mesa llena de alimentos típicos de ambos lados de la frontera, numerosos tipos de vinos y, en el centro, un enorme jabalí asado en su propio jugo, cuyo olor hizo rugir su estómago. Estaba claro que los residentes del Fuerte sabían cómo agasajar a sus invitados. El mago de túnica roja del Fuerte, apareció tras ella sin previo aviso, provocándole un pequeño susto.

—Maga Negra Sonea, hemos hecho preparar un pequeño festín como bienvenida. Estos serán los últimos alimentos kyralianos que verá durante su viaje. Además le estamos llenando el carruaje de suministros para que puedan mantenerse al menos en una parte de su viaje— explicó con una sonrisa, mientras le invitaba a escoger un sitio en la mesa con un gesto de su mano.

—No sabe cuánto le agradecemos Lord Regin y yo el detalle —respondió la maga con una sonrisa, sentándose a la derecha de la cabecera de la mesa. —es un lujo poder disfrutar de una comida así en medio de un viaje.

—¿Me mencionaban? —preguntó Regin mientras se acercaba con el guardia con el que se había ido previamente.

—Solo le agradecía a nuestros compañeros la cena en el nombre de los dos—explicó ella sin mirarle a los ojos. Aun no era capaz de olvidar la última frase de su compañero de viaje.

Él respondió con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado en la mesa, en un pequeño taburete de madera de arce. Cuando el otro mago se sentó y el guardia se excusó diciendo que ya había cenado, comenzaron a comer.

—Si no tienen reparo en responder—comenzó diciendo el mago, cuyo nombre era Enkel—¿qué misión les aguarda en las inhóspitas tierras de Sachaka?

—Tenemos prohibido hablar sobre nuestra misión, Lord Enkel—explicó ella tras beber un poco de vino—como entenderá, nunca se sabe donde puede llevar las palabras el viento.

—Lo que si me gustaría mencionarle, Lord Enkel, es que las mejoras en las defensas de El Fuerte, son increíbles, estoy seguro que incluso a nuestra increíble Maga Negra, le costaría poder derribar tan enormes puertas con su poder. —dijo Regin mientras se servía una copa de vino.

Tras esas palabras Sonea se sonrojo y miró a Regin un poco sorprendida ante tales palabras a su favor.

—Entiendo, es completamente lógico. Y por supuesto, Lord Regin, la función de todo este complejo es esa, intentar que los magos negros enemigos gasten la mayor parte de sus energías en este parte de la batalla, para darles ventaja y tiempo a nuestros magos negros —replicó el mago. Mientras tomaba un bocado más del estupendo guiso, entró un soldado raso al comedor—¿Pasa algo, soldado?

—Hemos recibido esta misiva—dijo nervioso el soldado tras inclinarse educadamente ante los tres magos de la sala—está dirigida a la Maga Negra Sonea.

Después de entregarle la carta al mago, saló por la puerta con rapidez. Enkel, con cara preocupada, le tendió la carta a Sonea. Ella la abrió y leyó con velocidad el contenido, relajando su tensa postura al terminar. Al ver la cara de curiosidad de sus compañeros, procedió a dar una explicación de lo que había leído.

—Es una carta de un cierto grupo de personas que buscan nuestra protección—murmuró explicándoles de forma concisa la situación— nos recomiendan no cruzar el paso hasta que puedan confirmar la seguridad de nuestro viaje.

—Entonces, ¿esperaremos aquí hasta nuevo aviso? —preguntó Regin. Tras el asentimiento de la maga como respuesta, continuó—¿cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?

—Tengo mis métodos para averiguarlo y te puedo asegurar que esta carta es totalmente fiable y que proviene de personas de confianza —declaró Sonea.

Terminaron de cenar con rapidez y cada uno de ellos, tras una fría y formal despedida, se fueron a descansar hasta nuevo aviso de los traidores. El tan esperado aviso que les permitiría continuar su misión.


	5. Adentrándose en Sachaka

**Capítulo 4:**

—Maga Negra Sonea—dijo un guardia que entró a toda prisa en los aposentos que le habían sido asignados hace dos días — ha llegado una nueva misiva para usted.

—Gracias—respondió ella cuando le entregó el papel doblado—puede retirarse.

Abrió la carta con bastante expectación: "El paso es seguro, trate de no desviarse de su camino" venía escrito en el papel y, al lado, uno de los símbolos que su hijo le había enseñado a identificar que los Traidores incluían en sus cartas para identificarse.

Fue hasta los aposentos que le habían asignado a Regin y, por las prisas, entró sin llamar a la puerta que, sorprendentemente, estaba sin cerrar con llave.

—Lord Regin, ha llegado una carta—comenzó diciendo hasta que se dio cuenta de que el mago estaba sin la túnica y que lo único que llevaba puesto era unos pantalones de dormir —¡Lo siento muchísimo! —dijo dándose la vuelta con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vista.

—No pasa nada, Sonea —replicó él ante sus nervios y su sonrojo —dudo que sea la primera vez que ves a un hombre sin camiseta.

—Yo…—tartamudeó Sonea—debería haber llamado, ha sido una falta de consideración y respeto.

—De verdad, no pasa nada —dijo él tras ponerse la túnica—puedes darte la vuelta, no soy tan horrible—terminó diciendo para hacerla reir, no soportaba verla mal.

—Solo venía a decirte que ya podemos partir,—murmuró ella, sacando una pequeña sonrisa ante sus últimas palabras—y yo nunca he tratado de insinuar eso, Regin.

—Ya lo sé—dijo él riéndose— pues recojo mis pertenencias y podemos partir rumbo a Sachaka.

—Por cierto Regin, el comentario de hace unos días, antes de la cena—comenzó a decir Sonea.

—Solo era un comentario sincero, Sonea. Te sienta bien sonreír—explicó Regin tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. Ese comentario se le había escapado sin que se diese cuenta.

—Gracias entonces—replicó ella—no me diste tiempo ni siquiera a responderte.

—Quería discutir con los guardias una serie de estrategias, ni siquiera pensé que quisieras responder a ese comentario—mintió él. Había huido porque temía la respuesta de la maga.

Sonea asintió en señal de comprensión—nos vemos en media hora en la puerta exterior del Fuerte—dijo sonriéndole de nuevo.

Después de que la maga saliera de la habitación y cerrase la puerta, Regin, suspiró relajado. Pocas personas podían comprender lo que le había costado no ofrecerle a Sonea la posibilidad de que surgiera algo entre ellos en ese mismo instante. Teniendo en cuenta lo nerviosa que se había puesto ante una situación tan inocente, estaba bastante claro que la palabra rencor no correspondía con lo que sentía hacia él y eso significaba una clara victoria y un avance considerable en el propósito de conquistarla. Pero debía ir poco a poco, ya que estaba claro que aun no estaba lista para tal avance en su relación. Pero él era Regin de Winar de la Casa Paren y siempre tenía un plan para conseguir su propósito, en este caso, conquistar el corazón de Sonea.

Salió al exterior del Fuerte, y ante las terribles y desérticas tierra del páramo le esperaba Sonea que con su sola presencia ya conseguía hacer el viaje un poco más apetecible. Junto a ella aguardaba el carro que les llevaría a su destino, las tierras del país vecino Sachaka. Tal y como les había sido indicado, ambos habían cambiado sus túnicas de mago, con el incal del Gremio en la manga, por unas túnicas lisas negras que les hacían parecer de la misma categoría; aunque ella demostrará una decisión y una capacidad de mando claramente superior a la de él. Pero eso era algo que le encantaba de ella, que fuera capaz de llevar cualquier situación por muy dura que fuera.

—Podemos partir cuando quieras, Sonea—dijo cuando llegó ante ella—además, me gustaría comentarte una idea. Considero que es mejor y más seguro que dejemos a parte los calificativos del Gremio para levantar menos sospechas. —era la excusa perfecta para poder trabar una relación más cercana.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Regin. No nos conviene que nos descubran. A partir de ahora solo usaremos nuestros nombres y si en algún momento lo vemos muy peligroso nos inventaremos unos. —contestó ella—Tenemos comida de sobra y el paso asegurado, lo mejor es que salgamos cuanto antes.

Ambos entraron en el transporte y cuando se iban a sentar uno enfrente del otro, como de costumbre en los días anteriores, a Regin se le ocurrió una idea.

—Sonea, el otro día me resultó un poco incómodo el otro lado porque al ir al revés me mareaba un poco, ¿te importaría que me sentara a tu lado? —preguntó él con su expresión más inocente.

—Si quieres te cambio el sitio, no me suelen afectar este tipo de cosas —dijo Sonea, sin darse cuenta de las intenciones de Regin.

—No, no, lo que menos quiero es que tú estés incómoda—replicó Regin—Estaremos los dos bien en el mismo lado, solo tenemos que desplazar nuestras cosas al asiento de enfrente.

Sonea dudó durante unos instantes pero al final aceptó y desplazó sus pertenencias al lado contrario, para dejarle sitio a Regin a su lado.

—No sabía que eras tan sensible al mareo —comentó mientras él se sentaba.

—Yo tampoco—respondió él con una sonrisa divertida—lo que aprende uno de sí mismo con los viajes.—terminó diciendo—Duérmete si quieres un rato, podemos hacer turnos para estar atentos a incidencias.

Ella volvió a dudar pero poco a poco sus párpados se fueron cerrando y, sin darse cuenta, terminó durmiéndose apoyada en el hombro de Regin, tal y como se proponía el mago con toda la estrategia que había organizado. Ni siquiera era capaz de describir el placer que sentía al verla tan relajada apoyada en él, con esa confianza que tanto le gustaría que tuviera cuando ambos estaba despiertos. Nadie era capaz de comprender lo que daría en ese mismo instante por poder pasarle el brazo por encima del hombre, acurrucarla entre sus brazos y darle un beso en su suave pelo. Pero eso no era aun posible, debía tener un poco de paciencia. Debía conquistarla poco a poco, demostrarle que intentar algo con él merecía la pena.

Pasaron las horas y Sonea continuó durmiendo apoyada en Regin que, a ratos, observaba con una sonrisa tonta entre sus labios. Era increíble cuan enamorada de ella estaba, tanto que ni él mismo era capaz de entenderlo. De repente, Sonea comenzó a hablar con los ojos cerrados y con un tono de voz alterado, pero sin moverse de su posición, lo que le hizo suponer a Regin de que se trababa de una pesadilla.

—No, por favor, no le hagas daño a Lorkin—rogó en sus sueños—haré lo que sea, lo que haga falta.

Regin no sabía si tratar de despertarla o no, porque no quería que sufriera pero tampoco quería que se alejara de él y sabía que, una vez consciente, sería lo primero que haría.

—Regin, por favor, ayúdame,—suplicó ella sin despertarse—necesito salvar a Lorkin. Necesito que mi hijo esté a salvo.

Al mago le destrozó el corazón ver como suplicaba su ayuda; si ella supiera que haría cualquier cosa con tal de verla sonreír, recurría más a él pero aún era demasiado pronto. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era despertarla.

—Sonea, Sonea, despierta —dijo con un tono de voz calmado, mientras le tocaba el brazo pero sin dejar de tenerla apoyada en el hombro. Quería que ella se diera cuenta de eso—es solo una pesadilla.

Sonea abrió los ojos parpadeando varias veces, en cuanto estuvo ligeramente consciente se dio cuenta del lugar donde estaba apoyada y desplazó rápidamente su cuerpo hacia el otro lado, ante la apenada mirada de Regin.

—Madre mía, no te puedes imaginar cómo lo siento, Regin. —Se disculpó con las mejillas sonrojadas—Yo… estaba teniendo una pesadilla terrible respecto a mi hijo y me habré apoyado sin darme cuenta. De verdad que te pido disculpas, no puedo llegar a imaginarme lo incómodo que habrá sido para ti.

—Sonea, tranquila. Si hubiera sido incómodo para mí, te hubiera apartado. En ningún momento me ha molestado que te apoyaras. —le explicó él con tranquilidad. —Si te he despertado ha sido porque te estaba viendo sufrir con la pesadilla.

—Aun así no es adecuado lo que ha pasado —argumentó Sonea aun nerviosa y sin cambiar de opinión—permíteme disculparme al menos, por favor—le rogó a Regin.

—Disculpas aceptadas, si es lo que te preocupa, — replicó él — aunque a mi me preocupa más que tengas pesadillas que te impiden descansar bien. Y que tengas pesadillas, por supuesto.

Tras esa última frase la cara de Sonea adquirió una palidez inesperada. Sabía que Regin salía en su pesadilla, pero teniendo en cuenta lo insegura que se sentía respecto a sus sentimientos por él, temía que hubiera dicho algo inapropiado, algo que Regin pudiera tomarse mal. Permaneció callada durante unos minutos, hasta que al final se atrevió a preguntarle.

—Regin — dijo en un tono de voz bajo.

—Dime Sonea —replicó el mago.

—¿He dicho algo… inapropiado cuando he hablado en sueños? —le preguntó muy nerviosa.

—¿Inadecuado?¿A qué te refieres, Sonea? —contestó Regin con curiosidad.

—Algún comentario que pudiera hacerte sentir incómodo—explicó la maga en un tono más bajo aún, que sus anteriores palabras.

—Dudo que pedirme ayuda para que salve a tu hijo se considere inapropiado o incómodo —murmuró él—de todas formas, si hay algo que me tengas que decir es mejor que sea despierta que dormida, ¿no? —inquirió en tono de broma, pero a la vez con curiosidad sobre que podría estar ocultándole Sonea. ¿Quizás que sentía algo por él? No, eso era imposible. Ella no podía cambiar tan rápido sus sentimientos por él.

—No, no hay nada que tenga que decirte —contestó en un tono seco.

—Entonces, ¿qué te preocupaba tanto que escuchara, Sonea? —inquirió él—¿Qué me ocultas?

—¿Quién te crees que eres para que tenga que darte explicaciones, Regin? Te recuerdo que soy tu superior—dijo ella bastante alterada.

—Yo…—suspiró él—perdona, me he metido donde no me llaman—terminó diciendo con un tono de voz dolido.

Regin giró la cabeza para que no viera la expresión de su rostro y decidió dejar la conversación antes de que se terminaran pelando, aunque estaba cada vez más seguro que Sonea le estaba ocultando algo y que no era relativo al viaje ni a su misión. Pero, por fortuna, tenía tiempo de sobra para averiguarlo.


End file.
